Earthbound Aventuras
by bryan846
Summary: Ya había pasado una semana desde que aquella gran aventura había llegado a su fin, después de sufrir, llorar, y de muchos milagros por fin la vida de Ness y sus amigos volvería a la normalidad.
1. El cumpleaños de ness

**Earthbound Aventuras Capítulo 1 - el cumpleaños de Ness**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que aquella gran aventura había llegado a su fin, después de sufrir, llorar, de milagros tras más milagros por fin la vida de Ness y sus amigos volvería a la normalidad.

Era un día soleado y cálido, un día que Ness había esperado toda la semana.

Aunque comúnmente Ness dormía hasta tarde hoy despertó en cuanto salió el sol.

Ness se cambió de ropa y bajo a la cocina, miro a todos lados y se sintió algo triste.

Después de un rato también bajo su mama. No le sorprendió ver a Ness tan temprano ya que toda la semana Ness no hablo de otra cosa más que de él.

Y que mejor día que el cumpleaños de Ness para que el llegara.

Su mama lo felicito y lo acaricio dulcemente. Mencionaba lo grande que se había puesto y como se estaba volviendo todo un "hombrecito".

Después de desayunar y de pasar un rato con su hermana pequeña, su mama le pidió que trajera algunas cosas de Onett, ya que era la parte más cercana donde había una tienda, Ness salió de la casa y cuando solo había dado unos pasos, de repente Tracy la hermana pequeña de Ness salió corriendo y se abalanzo sobre él.

Tracy quería ir con él a Onett pero Ness no quería y Tracy se echó a llorar, gritar y patalear y no le quedo de otra que llevar a su hermana.

Ness quería a Tracy, aunque nunca se lo decía, pero a veces era tan llorona y molesta que Ness no la soportaba. En poco tiempo estaban es la tienda de Onett, ya que estaba relativamente cerca, compraron todo y se fueron.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta. A casa Ness fantaseaba y se quedó un poco atrás, Tracy escucho que algo se movía en los arbustos, cuando de repente salió un perro salvaje rugiendo ferozmente, Tracy estaba llena de miedo, de inmediato salió corriendo, se tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo, el perro salvaje se dirigía hacia la pobre Tracy. Ness uso "Psi Rockin" para golpear al perro salvaje, el perro huyo herido, Ness corrió a donde estaba su hermana, mientras la trataba de calmar sintió que algo lo observaba detrás de él, esta vez eran cinco perros salvajes, Ness estaba preocupado eran muchos y eran muy rápidos, además su hermanita estaba con él lo que dificultaba todo, si el estuviera con sus amigos seria pan comido.

Ness uso "Psi Rockin" desesperadamente asustando a cuatro de ellos, pero aún quedaba uno Ness voltio a buscarlo pero no lo veía, en cuanto menos lo pensó el perro salvaje estaba saltando hacia él, estaba demasiado cerca ya no podía hacer nada. Ness se trató de proteger con sus manos cuando una bola de fuego golpeo al perro salvaje el perro huyo rápidamente de la escena, Ness levanto la vista y vio quien lo había salvado, sorpresa era Tracy.

Ness no lo podía creer. Calmo a Tracy y cuando todo se calmó siguieron su camino. Tracy hiso prometer a Ness que guardaría su secreto porque su mama no sabía, Ness quería preguntar un montón de cosas, Tracy le dijo que después le contaría todo.

Regresaron a casa, ya en la tarde comenzó la fiesta de Ness, estaba Picki, paula, y más amigos, pero el aún no ha llegado. Ness se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba el, Ness y Tracy corrieron a abrazar a su papa, después de tanto tiempo. Ness no había visto a su papa desde antes de iniciar su viaje así que fue un momento alegre.

Ness pasó un gran día, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. ¿Quién le había enseñado el poder Psi a Tracy? y mucho más importante ¿porque había animales salvajes, si Giygas ya no existía?

Algo es seguro, pronto lo sabrá.


	2. Una noche tenebrosa

**Capítulo 2 - Una noche tenebrosa**

Ness esta con paula en un picnic, era un día soleado, él come todo lo que paula le trajo, ambos se sonríen y entonces Paula se acerca a Ness.  
Paula le hacía señas a Ness, le quería decirle algo y se acercó un poco a él.  
Ness se sonrojo todo y se puso un poco nervioso.  
Paula pregunto a Ness que si nunca le habían dado un beso, él se sorprendió mucho con esa pregunta y no sabía qué hacer.  
Ness se sonrojo más y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.  
Paula se acercó más y más a Ness, el corazón de Ness latía como nunca. Ella lo besaría, Ness no lo podía creer.  
Paula se acercó a la cara de Ness, Ness junto sus labios y...

Ness escucho unos fuertes gritos, estaba todo oscuro y del susto Ness se cayó.  
Mira a su hermanita arriba de su cama y aunque estaba medio dormido, se levanta.  
Ness pregunta por Paula, y Tracy confundida no sabe de qué habla.

Ness se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, uno que no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera tenido antes, siempre soñaba con superhéroes, con moustros, soldados o cosas así, pero nunca con una niña.

Tracy seguía gritando y saltando sobre la cama, Ness no tenia ni idea de lo que Tracy hacia.  
Cuando le pregunto un poco enojado, que es lo que hacia en su cuarto, Tracy se escondió bajo las sabanas, entonces le conto a Ness lo que pasaba, ella creía que había un monstruo en su cuarto.  
Decía que era enorme, que volaba muy rápido y que era sumamente aterrador.

Ness, aunque tenía algo de miedo, pero se armó de valor, tomo su bat favorito, de inmediato fue con Tracy a su cuarto, que quedaba enseguida y encendió la luz.  
Ness entro al cuarto, miro a todos lados, vio en el closet, debajo de la cama, y a través de la ventana. Ness le dijo confiado, vez aquí no hay nada de nada.

De repente un se oyó un estruendoso ruido, tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte que los oídos les temblaban, de inmediato, los dos niños asustados corrieron al cuarto de Ness y se escondieron bajo las sabanas, se morían del miedo.

Ness encendió una pequeña lámpara de juguete que tenia, cuando se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta que solo eran truenos, y que había comenzado a llover.

La tormenta paso, Ness quería llevaba a Tracy a su cuarto, pero ella aun creía que había un monstruo, Tracy corrió a la cama de Ness y se metió debajo de las sabanas de nuevo, Tracy dormiría hoy con Ness.

Ness se quedó viendo el techo de su cuarto, estaba lleno de estrellas de plástico fosforescentes, cuando algo paso rápido por el techo, Ness se tallo los ojos, "fue mi imaginación" dijo en su mente. Pero volvió a pasar de nuevo, pero ahora eran 2, 3, 4, más y más. Ness prendió su lámpara para ver qué era lo que había en el techo, eran murciélagos, muchos murciélagos.

Ness salió de la cama entonces corrió a encender la luz, Tracy al ver lo que pasaba se escondió bajo las sabanas. Ness tenía que detenerlo, pero aunque tenía la fuerza para detenerlos, él sabía que no podía usar poderes Psi, así que tomo su bat, una almohada como escudo y mucho valor.

Golpeo al primer murciélago con mucha fuerza, lo mando a estrellarse con la pared y lo derroto, era débiles pero muy rápidos, golpeo a uno, otro y luego otro, uno casi lo muerte de no ser por la almohada que le arrojo, Ness se da cuenta de que son demasiados, así que le grita a Tracy para que le ayude. Después de varios intentos Tracy se decide ayudar a Ness, así que tomo una almohada y empezó a golpear los murciélagos que se acercaban a Ness, parecía que habían acabado con todos, pero de la nada salió un murciélago, pero por desgracia cuando Ness se descuidó, el murciélago lo mordió en el brazo.  
No se soltaba por nada, fue entonces cuando Tracy después de muchos almohadazos aturdió al murciélago y al fin se fue. Ness aunque herido, junto con su hermana pudo detener a los murciélagos.

Después de que su mama lo curara, aunque aún le dolía, Ness y Tracy por fin se fueron a dormir, como Tracy aún tenía miedo, se quedó con Ness.

A la mañana siguiente algo despertó a Ness, alguien había llegado a su casa, su voz le resultaba familiar así que bajo a ver quién era. Algo sorprendido vio de quien se trataba, era el Dr. Andonuts.  
Cuando Ness le pregunto que sí que hacía por aquí, el Dr. Andonuts solo dijo: "Ness, te necesitamos de nuevo".


	3. La esencia del mal

Perdón por hacer tan largo este capitulo, pero era necesario.  
Para los que tengan duda, la idea general del fic esta en borrador, es decir hay una idea general de como serán los siguientes capítulos y el final, para el cual falta bastante.

Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 3 - La esencia del mal.**

Alguien había llegado a la casa de Ness, la mamá de Ness lo pasó a que se sentara, y mientras decía algunas cosas, la conversación despertó a Ness, el de inmediato bajo a ver lo qué pasaba.

Era el Dr. Andonuts. Ness sorprendido de verlo en su casa y le pregunto la razón por la que había venido.  
El Dr. Andonuts se sentó en el sillón de la sala, tomo un respiro y comenzó a hablar.

- Ness, hay un problema - dijo Andonuts.  
-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ness, quien miro al Dr. Andonuts con mucha curiosidad.

-Mientras trabajaba en uno de mis nuevos experimentos, encontré algo raro en el "isotromalignoscopio"- dijo el Dr. Andonuts.

- ¿En el que cosa? - dijo Ness interrumpiéndolo y poniendo una cara chistosa.

- "Isotromalignoscopio", este se usa para medir la "maldad de fondo" - dijo el Dr. Andonuts juntando sus manos.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que usted descubrió? - dijo Ness que estaba cada vez más ansioso.

- El "Isotromalignoscopio" detecto niveles de maldad fuera de lo normal - dijo Andonuts.

- ¿Y qué significa todo eso? - dijo Ness aún más ansioso.

- El problema es que ese nivel maldad no es normal en absoluto, pero lo más preocupante es el origen de esa maldad - dijo el anciano de cabello canoso, que cambió drásticamente la expresión en su rostro.

- ¿De qué es de lo que habla? - dijo Ness.

- El origen de esa maldad es nada más, ni nada menos que Giygas - dijo Andonuts sumamente preocupado.

Un silencio profundo invadió la habitación por algunos segundos.

- Pero eso no puede ser, si Giygas está muerto - dijo Ness de forma desesperada.

- Bueno si, pero déjame te explico...

Giygas era la entidad del mal, el destructor cósmico universal, y si no hubiera sido por ti Ness, y por supuesto por tus amigos, el planeta hubiera sido destruido en un futuro muy cercano.

Sin embargo, aunque era una misión prácticamente imposible, lo lograron, destruyeron el mal, ese era su destino, gracias al poder de todos sus amigos, familiares y de las personas que aunque no los conocían, los ayudaron sin dudarlo. Como sea que haya sido Giygas fue destruido. El problema es que una parte de él no fue destruida del todo.  
La esencia de Giygas aun esta en este nuestro mundo, la esencia del mal. Esa esencia de Giygas se esparció por muchos pueblos y ciudades.

Esto ha causado la aparición de algunos animales salvajes en algunas ciudades y pueblos, además estos han hecho estragos en las mismas. Pero ese no es el verdadero problema.

La esencia maligna de Giygas se dividió en cuatro partes. Estas se esparcieron y tomaron forma de bestias, estas bestias al igual que Giygas, no tienen alma, y no saben lo que hacen. Lo único que saben es destruir todo a su paso.  
Esto es algo grave, no sabemos cuándo atacaran, por ello tú Ness y tus amigos deben derrotar a lo que queda de Giygas y salvar a nuestro mundo...

Ness hacia poco más de solo una semana que había regresado de su largo viaje, y ahora de nuevo, tenía que irse, dejar a su casa, su mamá, a su hermana y todo lo demás.

- Mamá - dijo Ness volteando hacia su mamá con la cara un poco triste.

- Debes de ir hijo - dijo su mamá.

- Pero mamá, no me puedo ir - dijo Ness con un tono bastante sentimental.

- Ness no te preocupes por nosotras, te extrañaremos como siempre, pero si es que si quieres ir, tú papa dejo algo. - dijo su mamá sacando algo de una caja.

- ¿Que es? - dijo Ness con suma curiosidad.

-Es un nuevo bate rojo. Anda Ness que aunque te vallas, te estaremos esperando con ansias - dijo la mamá de Ness sonriendo.

Ness sabia que tendria que irse, aun asi, sabia que todos esperarían con ansias su regreso, lo que calmo un poco a Ness.  
La mamá de Ness le hizo unos ricos omelettes a Ness y Tracy. Después de desayunar, Ness regreso con el Dr. Andonuts.

- Lo primero será ir por mis amigos - dijo Ness.

- Hay un problema con eso. Creo que tendrán que ir sin Jeff esta vez - dijo el Dr. Andonuts.

- Pero, pero ¿por qué? - dijo Ness de inmediato.

-Veras te explico lo que pasó...

- Hijo, ¿qué haces ahora? - dijo Andonuts

-Es en lo que he estado trabajado estos días - dijo Jeff atornillando una máquina extraña.

- Claro la máquina de "teletrasportación", ¿ya revisaste el sistema de atómico numero 3 como te dije?, es muy importante - dijo el Dr. Andonuts.

- Si ayer lo revise en la mañ -

Cuando de repente de la máquina de Jeff salió un gran resplandor y un tremendo sonido chillante.

- El sonido chillante ceso después de unos minutos, y al mirar a todos lados, Jeff ya no estaba - dijo el Dr. Andonuts

- ¿y ahora donde esta? - dijo Ness preocupado por Jeff.

- Ni idea, pero conociendo a Jeff, encontrara el camino de vuelta - dijo el Dr. Andonuts

Ness y sus amigos tendrían que ir esta vez sin Jeff, era algo triste, pero no podían hacer nada, y como dijo su papa, el seguramente estaría bien.

Entonces Ness se puso en marcha, primero iría por Poo.

Ness, junto con Tracy (que hizo una rabieta por ir con el) salieron de su casa, en ese momento Ness uso "Teletrasportación", y en 5 segundos ya estaban en el Dalaam.

Ness y Tracy entraron al palacio, caminaron a la entrada, ya adentro se encontraron con un Guardia, lo saludaron amablemente, y Ness pregunto de inmediato al Guardia por Poo, ya que todos conocían a Poo en ese lugar.

El Guardia le conto que sabía dónde estaba Poo, pero que nadie debía molestarlo. El le explico que Poo necesitaba seguir su entrenamiento de príncipe, por lo cual está en un entrenamiento sumamente duro.

Ness aunque le conto desesperadamente toda su situación, el guardia le conto que Poo necesitaba el más duro entrenamiento de todos, por lo cual se le encerró en un laberinto que está debajo de este palacio, y pidió que selláramos todas las puertas por 3 meses, es decir, hasta que terminara su entrenamiento.

Ness decepcionado, salió junto con Tracy del Dalaam, y aunque trataba de ocultar su tristeza, Tracy lo noto al instante, ella era muy buena para saber eso de los sentimientos.

Ness se "teletrasporto" de nuevo, esta vez a Twoson. Esta era su última esperanza, si Paula no podía ir por alguna razón, Ness tendría que enfrentar a todos esos moustros el solo.

Llegaron a Polestar, tocaron la puerta varias veces. Finalmente alguien abrió la puerta, y por suerte para él, era Paula.

Ness de inmediato le conto la situación, ella no pudo negarse, así que acepto ayudar a Ness en su viaje. Se despidieron de Paula y se marcharon, él le dijo que mañana Ness pasaría a primera hora por ella.

Ness y Tracy llegaron a su casa, Ness empaco todas sus cosas, comida, ropa y por supuesto, su nuevo bate rojo.

Tracy observaba como Ness empacaba sus cosas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y así se quedó hasta que el termino de alistar todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ness estaba listo para dejar su hogar, y aunque sabía que sentiría nostalgia algunas veces, debía ser fuerte.

Ness se despidió de su mamá y de su hermanita, se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Tracy tomo su mano, se puso sentimental, le pedía a Ness que no se fuera, la cara de Tracy estaba llena de lágrimas  
Ness le dijo que aunque estuviera en una aventura los visitaría a menudo, ya que podía "teletrasportarse", Ness acaricio el cabello de su hermana, se dio la vuelta, uso "Telestrasportacion" y se marchó.

Ness no sabe lo que le espera en sus viajes, aun así sabe que es un elegido, debe proteger la tierra a toda costa, es su destino.

Sin duda será un duro Camino...


	4. Un lugar de girasoles

-Gracias por todos los que lean este Fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

psdt: ya empece el capitulo 5.

**Capítulo 4 - Un lugar de girasoles.**

Se abrió un agujero brillante, y de ahí salió Ness a toda velocidad, Ness miro hacia enfrente mientras iba a toda velocidad, vio un árbol justo enfrente de él. Ness freno lo más rápido que pudo, casi se detuvo por completo, pero se dio un duro golpe con el árbol.

Paula lo vio, y lo llevo con su mama, ella le curo todas las heridas. Se golpeó una de sus piernas, además de algunas astillas enterradas, pero estaba bien. Paula había alistado ya todas sus cosas, se despidió de su mama, de su papa y de todos los niños de Polestar.

Ness llamo al Dr. Andonuts antes de irse como él le había ordenado.

-¿Bueno?- dijo Andonuts por el teléfono.

-¿Hola?, Hola señor, soy Ness- dijo Ness de forma alegre.

- Vaya, si eres tu Ness, ya estás listo supongo. El primer monstruo está en villa Girasol, se encuentra al norte de Saturn Valley- comento.

-Bien, muchas gracias- dijo Ness.

-Nos vemos- dijo Andonuts colgando el teléfono.

Ness le aviso a paula que ya era hora, tomaron sus cosas, entonces Ness uso "PSI Teletrasportacion", y se fueron.

Al llegar a Saturn Valley, los Mr. Saturn voltearon a verlos de forma extraña, corrieron en dirección a Ness y Paula.

Los Mr. Saturn rodearon a Ness y se subieron todos a él aplastándolo. Cuando Ness logro salir, les pregunto a los Mr. Saturn la forma de llegar a Villa Girasol. Uno de ellos les dijo con su característica rara voz, como llegar a villa Girasol.

Después de jugar un rato con ellos, se despidieron de los Mr. Saturn. Tomaron el camino a la derecha como les dijeron, y aunque estaba algo escondido, pero pudieron pasar sin problemas.

Al caminar por una hora más o menos, Paula alcanzo a ver un montón de casas. Apresuraron la marcha y de inmediato llegaron.

Había muy pocas casas, eran menos de 10. Buscaron a todos lados a alguien para preguntarle si habían visto animales salvajes o cosas raras, pero no había nadie.

Ness vio una tienda y decidieron entrar a preguntar ahí. Había una señora y su hijo pequeño.

Mientras Ness hablaba con la señora de la tienda, Paula se puso a jugar con el niño, cosa normal ya que sus papas tienen un jardín de niños.

La señora le conto a Ness que algo muy raro les había pasado. El bello campo de Girasoles que rodeaba a la cuidad, había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y que era lo que atraía gente al su villa.

La señora estaba muy preocupada, como ya no viene gente a la villa, ya nadie compraba sus cosas, y si ni se solucionaba la situación, se tendrían que mudar a la gran ciudad, cosa que ni ella ni su hijo querían, "la cuidad es sucia y peligrosa", dijo la señora sin mucha esperanza en su cara.

La señora les dijo que otras cosas raras pasaron, ella comento que algunas personas habían visto algo moverse a lo lejos en los arboles pero nadie se atrevía a ir a investigar.

Ness entendió lo que pasaba, eso era de lo que hablaba Andonuts, se despidió de la señora y llamo a paula. Aunque el hijo de la señora no quería que se fueran, tuvieron que irse, dejando al niño con lágrimas en toda su cara.

Caminaron más allá de la última casa de la villa, como les había dicho la señora de la tienda.  
Caminaron un poco más, más y más, pero no había nada por ningún lado.

Paula estaba muy cansada, y aunque Ness quería seguir, se moría de hambre, entonces no les quedó más remedio que descansar y comer un poco.

Después de comer, Ness se acostó en el césped, se quedó mirando como el viento movía los árboles, cuando de repente sintió algo extraño en el suelo, como si este se moviera.

Le pregunto a Paula que si no había sentido algo raro, pero ella dijo que no. "Solo es tu imaginación", le dijo Paula. Ness se volvió a acostar sobre el césped, y cuando Ness estaba a punto de quedarse dormido sintió que el suelo se movía, pero esta vez se oyó un fuerte ruido.

"Oíste eso", pregunto Ness, y Paula asintió con la cabeza, quien estaba muy asustada. Silenciosamente tomaron sus cosas. Ness camino hacia donde se escuchaban esos ruidos, y Paula se quedó siempre detrás de él.

Ness camino hasta donde terminaban los árboles, se detuvo y miro hacia arriba. Había una criatura enorme.

Entonces Ness y Paula tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para la batalla...


	5. Una dificil batalla

**Capítulo 5 – Una difícil batalla**

Ness se armó de valor entonces miro hacia arriba y por fin vio lo que había hecho desaparecer todo el campo de Girasoles de la Villa.

Era tan grande como un árbol, imponente y rugía sin cesar. Era un Girasol Gigante.

Era grande y feroz pero no se iban a echar para atrás.

Ness corrió hacia él, salto y uso "PSI Rockin". El Girasol fue herido, pero él ya había visto a Ness y a Paula, en ese momento lanzo sus hojas hacia Ness, y estas eran tan grandes que tiraron a Ness al suelo.

Paula fue corriendo hacia el Girasol Gigante y lo golpeo con una sartén, pero el Girasol lanzo sus enormes hojas de nuevo y tiraron a paula.

-"Esto va mal "- pensó Ness. Entonces Ness corrió con Paula para ayudarla, pero en cuanto le dio la mano el Girasol Gigante lanzo sus hojas con aun más fuerza y los arrojo a ambos hasta debajo de un árbol.

Ness aprovecho un momento que el Girasol se distrajo, y le dijo algunas cosas a paula, posteriormente regresaron a la batalla.

Ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo a gran velocidad hacia el Girasol Gigante. El Girasol Arrojo varias de sus hojas pero esta vez tenían un plan.

En el momento justo Paula uso varios "PSI Fuego", pero esta vez no en dirección al monstruo, sino en dirección a las hojas que acababa de lanzar, entonces las hojas fueron pulverizadas en su totalidad. Ness aprovecho el momento, salto por encima de Paula, y uso "PSI Rockin" justo frente al Girasol.

El Girasol recibió un tremendo golpe, cayó bruscamente encima de unos árboles derribándolos por completo como si fuera un juego de domino.

Ness y Paula repitieron su ataque en equipo, Ness iba a atacar, pero el Girasol gigante se dio la vuelta y en ese momento golpeo a Ness con su cola. Ness estaba adolorido, además la pierna que se había golpeado cuando fue a casa de paula estaba lastimada, no la podía mover.

El Girasol rugió ferozmente, como si fuera un león, entonces el Girasol corrió a toda velocidad hacia Ness quien luchaba por correr, pero era inútil, su pierna no reaccionaba.

El Girasol Gigante se dio la vuelta para darle un coletazo. Sorpresivamente el Girasol ardió en llamas, y cayo rendido al suelo.  
Ness volteo y vio a todos lados. Paula había usado un "PSI Fuego" sumamente fuerte, derrotando al Girasol y el cual agoto a Paula por completo.

Ness volteo a ver al Girasol gigante, este tomo un color oscuro, entonces se desintegro completamente.

Ness y Paula se tomaron 5 minutos para descansar.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Paula al recordar los duros golpes que Ness había recibido.

-No tengo nada solo unos raspones- respondió, aunque no era cierto.

-Está bien llego la hora de volver, vamos a mi casa y te puedes quedar allí- comento Paula.

Ness acepto la invitación, tomo sus cosas y uso "PSI Teletrasportacion", uso "PSI Teletrasportacion", uso "PSI Teletrasportacion".

-Ya basta Ness, creo que no funcionara- dijo Paula al ver que Ness no llegaría a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué no pasa nada?- se preguntó Ness a si mismo sumamente confundido.

-Tal vez sea porque estás cansado- dijo Paula

-¿Pero qué aremos?- dijo Ness al encontrarse solo ellos 2 sin poder volver a casa.

-Deberíamos ir a Villa Girasol antes de que anochezca, tal vez allá un hotel o algo parecido- dijo Paula volviendo a sonreír.

-Está bien, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos- dijo Ness un poco más calmado.

Caminaron por casi media hora hacia Villa Girasol, por suerte llegaron antes del anochecer.

Fueron a la tienda y le contaron con emoción a la señora como habían derrotado aquel monstruo. Pero ella no les creyó nada, y pensó que estaban jugando.

-Igual no es importante que lo sepa- Pensó Ness.

Ness conto su situación a la señora y al oír que no tenían donde quedarse, les ofreció que se quedaran esa noche en su casa, ellos felices aceptaron.

A la mañana siguiente Paula despertó y camino hacia la ventana.

-¡Ness!, ¡Ness!, ¡despierta!, ¡mira!- gritaba Paula.

Paula salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Ness salió de la cama y la siguió.

-Mira Ness, son muy bonitos- dijo Paula que ya estaba fuera de la casa.

Había cientos o tal vez miles de Girasoles por todos lados, uno tras otro.

-Ahora sé porque tanta gente venía antes aquí- dijo Ness impresionado.

-¡Girasoles!, ¡Girasoles!, ¡son Girasoles!- grito el hijo de la señora de la tienda.

-Nicolás ven aquí- le dijo Paula al niño de cabellos castaños.

Nicolás se fue feliz a jugar.

Después de un rato, entraron todos a desayunar, se despidieron de Nicolás y su mama, le dieron las gracias y se fueron.

Ness dejo a Paula en su casa y después regreso a casa, hoy se quedaría en su casa y mañana de nuevo saldrían a un nuevo lugar. Sus aventuras apenas comienzan.

Y lo que Ness no sabe, es que, el peligro esta donde menos te lo esperas.


	6. De vuelta a casa

Ness por fin estaba en su casa, abrió la puerta y de inmediato busco a su mamá.

Corrió y entro a la cocina gritando "¡mamá!, ¡mamá!", pero allí no había nadie.

Subió las escaleras, toco la puerta de cuarto de su mamá, y como nadie respondió entro, pero no estaba ahí.

Fue al cuarto de Tracy, abrió la puerta y no había nadie, "es algo raro" pensó, siempre había mucho ruido. Tracy siempre se la llevaba jugando por toda la casa ya sea con King o con sus juguetes.

Ness sintió un gran escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Siguió buscando, entonces de repente sintió algo de nuevo, algo había pasado por detrás de él.

Ness tomo su bate y se preparó, salió al pasillo y miro a ambos lados pero no había nada.

"Ayuda, Ayuda" gritaban a lo lejos. Ness estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de su hermana, estaba en problemas.

Ness bajo tan apurado las escaleras que al pisar el último escalón tropezó y término en el piso. Había mucho ruido que venia del patio, allí debía estar Tracy.

Ness abrió la puerta "PSI fuego" se oyó de repente, y algo cayo frente a Ness.

Tracy peleaba contra unos robots frenéticos malvados. Tracy seguía usando "PSI Fuego" y los robots caían a los dos o tres golpes, sin embargo cada vez había mas robots. Ness corrió a ayudar a Tracy y en ese justo momento uso "PSI Flash" produciendo un gran resplandor, lo que provoco que los robots sobrecargaran sus circuitos haciendolos explotar a casi todos. Tracy y Ness trabajaron en equipo para destruir los robots restantes.

-Choca esos cinco- exclamo Ness extendiendo su mano y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Lo logramos- dijo Tracy, chocando las manos con Ness, y dando un brinco.

Tracy se percató de algo.

-Cuidado Ness- dijo Tracy que lanzo un "PSI Fire".

-Gracias, parece que quedaba uno- dijo Ness quien tenía los pelos de punta.

-Allí hay otro-Señalo Tracy.

Ness lo vio, y después volteó en dirección a Tracy.

-Allí hay otro, cuidado- grito Ness.

Pero salió otro de la casa, otro de la calle, otro de los arbustos y en cuanto se dieron cuenta había más del triple de robots que al empezar.

Todos los robots los rodearon.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Ness en voz baja para no alertar a todos los robots.

-Mamá, tenemos que irnos- grito Tracy.

Los robots frenéticos comenzaron a hacer ruidos de alerta, prendieron una intensa luz roja que tenían en su cabeza y comenzaron a caminar el doble de

rápido.

Tracy y Ness fueron con su mamá, y cuando ya casi estaban atrapados Ness uso "Teleport".

Ness, Tracy y su mamá salieron de un portal en Onett.

-Tengo que detenerlos- exclamo Ness tomando su bate con fuerza.

-Yo me quedare aquí en Onett- dijo la mamá de Ness y Tracy.

-Está bien mamá, el pueblo está plagado de robots, lo mejor es que se queden aquí.

-Sera mejor que lleves a tu hermana contigo- dijo la mamá de Ness.

-¿A Tracy?- exclamo.

-Te ayudo mucho hace rato- comento.

-Pero es muy pequeña- dijo Ness preocupado.

-Pero es muy fuerte, me protegió antes de que tú llegaras, además no me queda duda de que tú la cuidaras- dijo su mamá segura de lo que decía.

Ness pensó las cosas y aunque le preocupaba su hermanita, sabía que ella era muy fuerte, lo había demostrado varias veces.

-Tracy quieres venir conmigo y Paula a ayudarnos a derrotar a esos monstruos- dijo Ness entusiasmado.

-¿Contigo?- dijo Tracy sorprendida.

-Claro que si- dijo Ness.

Tracy acepto de inmediato con mucho entusiasmo, siempre ella lo seguía a todos lados, sobre todo ahora, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Por esta noche se quedarían con su mamá en el hotel de Onett, mañana seguirían su camino...

-¿Me escuchas?-

Había nieve por todos lados, en las casas y hasta había monos de nieve.

-¿Me escuchas?-

-¿Quién eres?- respondió Paula.

-No me conoces, ni yo a ti, pero necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Paula temblando de frio.

-Paula ya es hora- gritaba alguien

-Paula ya es hora, ¿o piensas dormir más aun?, te está esperando tu amigo Ness- dijo su mamá regañándola.

Paula abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama, y se quedó pensativa un momento. Pero Ness la esperaba.

Ella se vistió, tomo sus cosas, se despidió de su mamá y se fue junto con Ness...


	7. Un nuevo equipo

Ness llego junto con Paula a Onett, entraron al hotel y subieron las escaleras.

Ness le comento a Paula sobre lo de llevar a Tracy, "es muy peligroso y ella es muy pequeña" le dijo Paula. Es ese momento Ness le conto sobre los poderes PSI de Tracy, Paula no se lo creía.

Le pregunto a Ness que si como Tracy había aprendido, Ness no tenía ni idea, pero decía con orgullo que ella era muy fuerte.

Entraron ambos a la habitación y Tracy ya tenía todo listo desde ya hace mucho, estaba muy emocionada por el viaje.

Tracy se despidió de su mama y le dijo que le llamaría siempre que pudieran.

Su mama le dijo a Tracy que no se despegara de Ness, y le encargo a Ness que la cuidara mucho.

Antes de irse Ness, llamo al doctor Andonuts. Andonuts le dijo a Ness que ya una de las 4 esencias del mal había desaparecido del mapa, había funcionado el plan de Andonuts. Ness pregunto por la siguiente esencia del mal.

El doctor Andonuts le dijo que estaba bastante cerca, al norte de Onett. Ness sabía que de ese lugar habían salido todos esos robots, si derrotaba al monstruo grande los demás desaparecerían.

Ness, Paula y Tracy se pusieron en marcha, pasaron por Onett, y por suerte ninguno de los robot los vio pasar.

Al pasar más allá de Onett solo había bosque, que por cierto parecía interminable. Se adentraron más y más en el bosque entonces paula dijo algo.

-¿Ness sabes a dónde vamos?- pregunto paula.

-Creo que ya estamos cerca- dijo Ness.

-Ness ya nos perdimos- dijo Tracy gritando.

-Ella tiene razón, debiste pedirle más indicaciones al doctor Andonuts- dijo Paula.

Ness se rindió y mejor decidieron detenerse a descansar y comer.

Todos se pusieron a comer lo que trajeron al viaje. Todos comían algo apresurados, pues estaban hambrientos, pero sobretodo Ness.

-Hermano, cuida tus modales, no vez que tu novia te está viendo- dijo Tracy.

Ness casi se ahoga con la comida, a veces Tracy decía cosas fuera de lugar.

- ¡Tracy! no digas esas cosas- Ness grito.

Tracy se quedó callada, y Ness solo agacho la cabeza para no mirar a Paula, era muy vergonzoso.

Al terminar decidieron seguir una indicación de un letrero que llevaba a un pueblo que Ness había encontrado. "Tal vez ahí encontremos algo" pensó Ness.

Se encontraron con un niño como de su edad, a las afueras del pueblo. Ness le pregunto si había visto alguna cosa extraña últimamente. El niño les dijo que su papa había visto un robot enorme vagando por el campo, le conto a todos, pero nadie le creyó.

Ness y los demás fueron a donde según el niño estaba ese monstruo.

Paula sabía que debía estas muy cerca, de repente algo empezó a caminar, se oían sus fuertes pisadas. De atrás de los arboles salió "R7039XX", supieron su nombre porque decía en su cuerpo. Era un robot, enorme, azul y con grandes brazos y piernas. Era lento, pero un golpe de sus brazos y lo más seguro es que sería el fin.

Ness fue el primero en atacar, uso un poderoso "PSI Rockin", golpeo al robot haciéndolo caer y creando una gran nube de polvo.

De inmediato R7039XX se levantó. Paula uso "PSI Thunder" y Tracy "PSI Fire", dieron en el blanco, pero sin causar daños.

Tracy lo intento de nuevo, tomo fuerza y uso "PSI Fire", pero era muy débil, lo intento una, otra y otra vez.

Tracy se esforzó una vez más, uso "PSI Fire", pero esta vez no salió nada.

Ness uso "PSI Flash", lo mismo que Ness uso para derrotar a los robots pequeños, pero no funciono.

Paula esquivo varios golpes del robot, tomo fuerzas y lanzo "PSI Freeze" hacia los pies del robot congelándolos, dejándolo sin poder caminar.

Tracy arrojo "PSI Fire" a su cara, no le hizo daño, después de todo era de metal.

El robot rompió el hielo de sus pies, comenzó a moverse más rápido, sus luces rojas parpadeaban y hacia ruidos extraños.

Tracy uso "PSI Fire", pero no pudo arrojarlo y se quemó su mano, Tracy comenzó a llorar. Ness la escucho, "¿estás bien?" le pregunto Ness a Tracy.

De repente un brazo de "R7039XX" empezó a sacar humo, pero no se estaba descomponiendo, el brazo salió disparado como cohete del hacia Paula, ella lo alcanzo a esquivar.

Volvió a lanzar sus brazos, eran rápidos, Ness apenas los podía esquivar.

Ness se dio cuenta de que un brazo iba directo hacia Tracy, corrió hacia ella, y al mismo tiempo Paula se percató y uso "PSI Freeze" para detener el brazo, aun así no se detuvo.

Ness logro quitar a su hermana del camino del poderoso brazo metálico, sin embargo, el no tuvo suerte, el brazo le dio directamente, dejándolo en el suelo.

Paula estaba asustada, siempre golpeaban a Ness, pero nunca lo habían noqueado, Tracy

no podía usar bien sus poderes, así que era una carga. Paula uso "PSI Freeze" una última vez para congelar los pies del robot, despertó a Ness y huyeron.

Ya después volverían, ahora lo más importante para Paula era que todos estuvieran a salvo.


	8. Aprendamos a usar el poder PSI

Era una fría noche de luna llena, había un silencio relajante y la luz de la luna entraba por la habitación.

"Tal vez nos apresuramos mucho" decía Paula que estaba sentada en la cama.

Ness, Paula y Tracy habían vuelto al pueblo después de ser derrotados por el robot "R7039XX", ellos se hospedaron en el hotel.

Ness estaba con muchos rasguños y demás heridas, desde ya hace rato Paula lo ayudaba a curarse.

Hace ya rato que Tracy estaba dormida, Ness y Paula también estaban muy cansados, morían de sueño.

Ness hablaba con Paula, le decía que estaba muy preocupado por Tracy, "¿qué tal si le pasa algo?" Pensaba Ness siendo su hermano mayor.

"Tal vez debería regresar a casa" decia Ness mirando hacia donde dormía Tracy.

Paula entendía de lo que Ness hablaba, sin embargo sabía que Tracy podría ser de gran ayuda en las batallas, "solo seriamos dos sin ella" pensaba Paula.

Paula le dijo que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, y ella era la única que conocía el PSI, además de ellos dos.

"Yo la ayudare" aseguro Paula con ánimo. Ness no entendía lo que Paula trataba de decir.

"Es fácil, yo le ayudare a dominar el PSI" decía Paula. Ness lo pensó un poco.

Ness pensaba que tal vez no funcionaria, tal vez no lo dominaría, ya que ella era muy pequeña.

Paula le rogo a Ness que le diera una oportunidad, Ness no quería, pero como Paula insistió tanto tuvo que acceder. De todas formas no perdía nada, solo entrenarían esta vez.

-Y como la entrenaras- preguntaba Ness a Paula sin tener la mínima idea sobre el tema.

-No tengo ni idea, yo no recuerdo como aprendí el PSI- explico Paula.

-Yo he sabido PSI desde que tengo memoria- le comento Paula

-¿Y cómo entrenaras a Tracy?- insistía Ness

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- decía Paula.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar lo que habían comprado en la tienda, Paula llevo a Tracy hasta la orilla del pueblo para no causar estragos.

Tracy estaba muy emocionada con esto, en cuanto supo lo del entrenamiento salió de la cama.

Enseguida llegaron y comenzaron de inmediato, no había tiempo que perder.

A paula se le ocurrió poner un tiro al blanco, tomo algunas botellas y cajas que encontró tiradas y las coloco en diferentes lugares.

Paula le explico con detalle lo que Tracy tenía que hacer, y se pusieron en marcha.

Tracy comenzó a arrojar "PSI Fire" a los "blancos". Tenía buena puntería, pero la mayoría de las veces el PSI no salía de su mano.

Siguieron así por un buen rato. Tracy se empezaba a cansar y a aburrirse, así que le pidió a Paula que le enseñase algo nuevo.

Paula uso "PSI Freeze" y después le dijo a Tracy como ella debía de hacerlo. Tracy lo intento, pero no funciono.

Era un día muy caluroso así que tomaron un descanso.

Como Paula tenía mucha curiosidad de como Tracy sabia usar los poderes PSI, le pregunto cómo había aprendido, si los poderes PSI son secretos, y no se aprenden en la calle.

"¿Ness te enseño?" preguntaba Paula, Tracy le dijo que no. "¿Fue Poo verdad?" volvió a preguntar Paula.

"No fue ninguno de ellos, ni si quiera lo conoces" Decía Tracy. Como Paula no entendía nada, mejor escucho lo que Tracy decía con más detalle.

Tracy contaba que un niño de sombrero raro le había enseñado el PSI, recalcó varias veces que él era su amigo, que a veces lo visitaba e iba a jugar con él.

Lo raro del asunto es que Tracy decía que solo podía verlo mientras dormía, no sabía cómo, pero "era un lugar bonito y mágico" decía ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tenían muchas cosas que hablar pero Paula dijo que debían seguir entrenando, lo más seguro es que Tracy estuviera fantaseando. Y a Paula se le ocurrió una idea.

Paula recordó lo que Ness le había dicho una vez, "el poder PSI se usaba concentrándote mucho, el poder PSI viene de la mente y no de las manos" decía Ness.

Paula le explico a Tracy lo que Ness le había dicho esa vez.

Tracy se concentró mucho, se puso en posición, una péquela llama salió de sus dedos, entonces arrojo el "PSI Fire" dando en el blanco.

Tracy se emociono mucho, y Paula y ella siguieron practicando más y más, el "PSI Fire" era cada vez más grande y poderoso, había mejorado mucho rápidamente.

"Creo que ya estas lista" dijo Paula.

Paula se sentó a descansar mientras, y aunque ya habían acabado Tracy seguía practicando.

Tracy seguía intentando "PSI Freeze", pero no funcionaba. Junto sus manos y con todo su poder intento "PSI Freeze".

No funciono, así que lo intento, varias veces más hasta que parecía que había funcionado.

Un gran poder en forma de estrellas amarillas habían aparecido destruyendo, no uno, ni dos, sino todos los blancos.

"Lo logre" dijo Tracy, ella festejaba saltando por todos lados. Paula estaba impresionada, pero ella sabía que eso no era un PSI Freeze.

Mientras tanto Ness caminaba por el pueblo, compro algo de comer y otras cosas.

De repente la gente que comenzó a correr sin razón aparente y en ese momento un estrepitoso sonido se oyó a lo lejos. Ness corrió a ver lo que sucedía. "No puede ser" decía Ness.

El robot, "R7039XX" con el que habían combatido antes, ahora estaba destruyendo el pueblo.

Ness trato de que las personas se alejaran lo más posible.

Ness corrió, y vio que Tracy y Paula ya estaban en batalla.

Paula usaba "PSI Thunder", mientras que Tracy uso "PSI Fire", sin causar mucho efecto.

Ness dio un gran salto y uso "PSI Rockin" dando justo en la cara del robot, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El robot comenzó a correr hacia Tracy, ella se concentró y Ness ya iba a rescatarla, pero se detuvo cuando un brillo salió de las manos de Tracy, arrojo "PSI Hope".

"Que es eso" dijo Ness, mientras el poder de Tracy arrojo al robot sobre un árbol.

Ness estaba tan sorprendido que por poco un brazo del robot lo golpea.

"No le pasa nada al robot" pensó Paula, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

"Hay que hacerlo como practicamos, el "Doble PSI"" decía Paula a Tracy.

Ness no sabía de qué hablaban, así que solo observo.

Paula se puso junto a Tracy, entonces ambas con todas sus fuerzas usaron "PSI Fire" y unas llamas salieron de sus manos a toda velocidad.

Ambas llamas se juntaron en el aire, fusionándose y creando una el doble de grande y fuerte.

La gran llama impacto a gran velocidad al robot envolviéndolo en las ardientes llamas por algunos segundos.

"No puede ser" exclamo Ness, ni si quiera con ese poder pudieron destruir a ese robot.

El robot estaba tan caliente que su cuerpo se volvió rojo y sacaba humo por todos lados, pero aún estaba de pie.

Paula corrió hacia el robot, entonces uso varios "PSI Freeze" que impactaron en todo su cuerpo para congelarlo por completo, de pies a cabeza, era mucho poder el que Paula había usado, por eso Paula termino exhausta.

El robot llevaba congelado durante algunos segundos.

"ya ganamos" dijo Ness.

Entonces el hielo comenzó a crujir poco a poco, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Eso encendiendo la alarma del robot, haciéndolo mas violento como la ocasión anterior. El robot corrió hacia Ness a toda velocidad, Ness estaba algo asustado y se puso en posición, pero el robot se detuvo repentinamente.

Un crujido se oyó de algún lugar, Ness observaba con más detalle, y para su sorpresa ese sonido venia el brazo del robot, y de su pierna derecha, y de su cuerpo, de todo su cuerpo.

Ness lo entendió, es lo que Paula había planeado. Como el robot era de metal primero lo calentó con "PSI Fire", lo enfrió con "PSI Freeze", y como cambio de caliente a frio tan rápido, que el metal se agrieto por completo.

"Ness es tu oportunidad" le grito Paula.

Ness tomo su bate, tomo impulso, dio un gran salto, y con todas sus fuerzas dio un batazo, haciéndole un gran hoyo en el centro del cuerpo metálico.

El cuerpo del robot empezó a agrietarse por completo.

Ness cayó en el suelo, volteo hacia arriba y vio como el robot se partía en mil pedazos.

Por fin había acabado, el robot sin control y las preocupaciones de Ness por la seguridad de Tracy. Había una casa que se destruyó por completo, ya que el robot cayó arriba de ella, pero por suerte todos estaban a salvo.

Ness observaba los restos del robot "R7039XX", estos tomaron un color oscuro y se desintegro por completo.

Ness sabía que aunque esta vez había salido todo bien, todos estuvieron en grave peligro, y que esto se volvía cada vez más peligroso. Pero no había opción, la seguridad de mucha gente estaba en riesgo, y debían salvarlos, después de todo ellos eran los tres elegidos, los tres nuevos elegidos.

...


	9. Aventuras en el bosque de Twoson

Ness ha tenido muchas aventuras, incluso desde pequeño.

Cuando Ness tenía más o menos como siete años, un día cualquiera, él estaba ya aburrido de jugar con sus juguetes, le pidió permiso a su mama y salió junto con King a la cuidad de Onett.

Fue a caminar un rato, iba a entrar a la biblioteca pero no lo dejaron entrar, "no se permiten perros pulgosos aquí" decía la recepcionista.

Ness decidió ir un poco más lejos esta vez, no lo dejaban ir tan lejos, pero tenía mucho tiempo, además todas las ciudades cercanas eran seguras.

Llego a la cuidad de Onett y allí compro algunas golosinas en la tienda, se sentó en la orilla de la calle y se puso a comer sus dulces.

Ya satisfecho Ness continúo su viaje. Salió felizmente hacia la siguiente cuidad, era Twoson.

Ness iba caminando viento todas las cosas a su alrededor, ardillas, mariposas, arboles enormes, y muchas cosas aún desconocidas para él.

"Auch" dijo Ness al estrellarse contra algo.

"Fíjate por donde vas" dijo una niña rubia de moño rosa.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a pelear sobre quien tenía la culpa del repentino choque.

Después de hablar y pelear un rato, Ness noto algo extraño entre los arbustos, era un sonido, algo se movía.

Ness y la niña se acercaron curiosos a ver lo que había entre los arbustos. Ness movió los arbustos y algo salió. Era un conejo blanco.

El conejo corrió asustado hacia más adentro del bosque.

Ambos niños corrieron tras el conejo y mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, mas rápido corrían y mas rápido corría el conejo.

El conejo llego a un camino sin salida, "lo tenemos" decía la niña con mucha emoción.

De repente un rugido se oyó muy cerca, la niña y Ness retrocedieron un poco.

Era un lobo y parecía que se iba a comer al conejo. El conejo quedo paralizado del miedo, así que no pudo correr.

"Vámonos, vámonos" decía Ness jalando a la niña de la mano. La niña le decía a Ness que no podían dejar morir al conejo.

Ness no le hiso caso y siguió jalándola de la mano, y cuando ya se iban, Ness noto que el lobo se abalanzó repentinamente sobre ambos.

Ness se puso enfrente de la niña, se armó de mucho valor y uso "PSI Fire". Una pequeña llama salió del dedo de Ness.

El fuego golpeo al lobo, lo daño un poco, pero solo se puso más furioso, rugía y se podían ver sus enormes colmillos.

Ness voltio a ver a la niña, estaba detrás de Ness muerta del miedo.

El lobo ataco una vez más a los niños.

Ness intento hacer "PSI Fire" de nuevo, pero su energía ya estaba agotada.

Ness tomo un bate que traía en su mochila, corrió y golpeo al lobo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

El lobo cayó al suelo, y aunque no lo derrotaron, el lobo salió huyendo.

Ambos estaban muy asustados pero fuera de peligro.

"¿Niña estas bien?" preguntaba Ness con dificultad ya que le faltaba un poco el aire.

La niña iba a decir algo, pero estaba tan asustada, que comenzó a llorar.

Ness trato de consolar a la niña de cabellos rubios, sin embargo fue inútil.

Después de un rato Ness tuvo una idea.

Ness volteo a donde estaba el conejo, tenía tanto miedo que no se movió ni un centímetro. Ness fue y lo tomo.

Se puso frente a la niña que estaba sentaba en el suelo y la niña volteo hacia arriba. Entonces Ness dijo algo.

"Te lo regalo" le dijo Ness estirando sus brazos.

"¿De verdad?" decia la niña aun con lágrimas en toda su cara.

"Si además es asustadizo como tú, se llevaran bien" dijo Ness sonriente.

La niña tomo al conejo y lo abrazo.

Más tarde Ness y la niña salieron del bosque, al camino a Twoson.

Aunque al principio discutían un poco, ahora eran amigos

-"¿Niña cómo te llamas?"- pregunto Ness.

-"Yo me llamo Paula"- le respondió a Ness más calmada.

-"yo soy Ness"- dijo amigablemente.

Duraron toda la tarde hablando, pero por desgracia ya era hora de despedirse.

Ambos se despidieron la niña regreso feliz a Twoson con un nuevo amigo y un bonito conejo.

Ness regreso a su casa, y le conto a su mama sobre su nueva amiga.

Y aunque Ness no volvió a Twoson en esos años, Ness nunca olvidara sus divertidas aventuras con la niña del moño rozado y su conejo.


	10. La cuidad congelada: snowman

-¿Puedes verme?- alguien decía frente a ella.

Paula levanto la cabeza y un niño de pelo castaño le dio la mano.

El niño le ayudo a levantarse, él era como de la edad de Paula.

Paula tenía mucho frio, y como no si todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntaba Paula que miraba hacia todos lados.

Estamos en Snowman, estas muy lejos de casa.

Paula no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba y de cómo había llegado allí.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- le pregunto Paula al niño.

El niño comenzó hablar -Aunque no lo creas, este es un sueño, y tú aun estas dormida en tu cama, igual que yo-

Paula no sabía que pensar o decir.

Como sea Paula tenía mucho frio, ya que no llevaba ningún abrigo, así que el niño le presto el suyo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Paula.

-Yo soy E...- Decía el niño antes de que se oyera un fuerte ruido.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Paula.

El niño salió corriendo sin parar y paula lo siguió. Había un monstruo enorme en la ciudad y estaba congelando todas las cosas de Snowman.

El niño corrió hacia donde estaba el monstruo, Paula lo siguió una vez más.

-Vuelve es peligroso- gritaba Paula mientras corría hacia el niño. Corría con dificultad ya que caminaba sobre la nieve y le faltaba el aire, estaba muy helado.

El monstruo volteo y los vio a ambos. El monstruo del hielo arrojo un trozo de hielo.

-!Cuidado!- Grito Paula. Paula iba a usar PSI Fire, pero el niño misterioso ataco.

PSI Fire dijo el niño arrojando una gran llama, derritiendo el hielo y golpeando al monstruo helado.

El monstruo helado fue herido pero se levantó de inmediato furioso. Lanzo un ataque congelante hacia ellos.

Paula y el niño combinaron sus PSI Fire, aun así el hielo no se detuvo.

-Cuidado-, dijo el niño mientras trataban de esquivar el ataque.

El hielo congelante los golpeo a ambos, dejándolos heridos y congelándolos por completo cuando de repente...

Paula se levantó de repente, estaba toda sudada y su corazón latía sin parar.

-¿Era solo una pesadilla?- pensó Paula.

Ya era de día en Onett, era un nuevo y soleado día. Ness y su familia habían vuelto esa mañana a su casa.

Hoy saldrían a buscar el tercer resto de Giygas, el tercer enemigo.

Dos de los cuatro restos de Giygas que habían desparecido por completo, es decir, el Girasol gigante y el Robot, fueron destruidos.

Estaban listos para hacer su tercer viaje. -No hay tiempo que perder- decía Ness con entusiasmo.

Snowman era la siguiente parada, decía Andonuts. Estaba por rumbo de Winters.

Paula oyó lo del siguiente viaje, era Snowman, no había sido un sueño. Aun así Paula guardo lo de su sueño en secreto.

Salieron de casa y se fueron. Ness, Paula y Tracy se tele trasportaron a Winters.

Al llegar a Winters, hacía mucho frio, por suerte todos estaban abrigados como su fueran a ir al polo norte.

Buscaron la forma de pasar, pero había un una gran montaña, en donde se supone que estaba el camino no había pasada, ni siquiera rodeando la montaña.

Parecía como si el mapa de Ness no fuera de verdad.

-¿Que pasa Ness?- decía Paula al ver a Ness mirando a todos lados.

-Este mapa no sirve- dijo Ness un poco enojado y arrojando su mapa.

-¿Y ahora que aremos?- decía Tracy.

Ness y los demás no podrían subir la montaña, era muy alta.

-¿Y si vamos con Tony? Tal vez sepa cómo llegar allá- dijo Paula, con entusiasmo.

-Buena idea- dijo Ness mientras corría hacia la puerta del internado.

Ness grito y grito pero Tony no salía.

-Tendré que entrar- le dijo en voz baja Ness a Paula.

Paula lo ayudo a subir y cruzar el cerco.

-Volveré pronto- decía Ness que estaba del otro lado.

Tracy quería ir con Ness, y aunque hizo su berrinche, fue imposible.

-Te encargo mucho a mi hermana- Decía Ness preocupado.

Entonces Ness entro corriendo al internado.

Estaba en la entrada, había niños corriendo por todos lados, chicos y grandes.

Ness no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Tony, así que empezó a buscar por los pasillos.

Ness empezó a buscar el cuarto de Tony, revisaba todas las puertas.

Ness iba a dar la vuelta al pasillo cuando un niño que iba corriendo choco contra él y Ness cayó ridículamente al suelo.

Era un niño como de unos 9 años, como de la edad de Tracy.

-Ten más cuidado niño- decía Ness un poco molesto.

-Perdón- dijo el niño asustado por recibir una golpiza.

El niño ya se iba cuando dijo.

-Niño, ¿tú no eres de aquí verdad?- le pregunto a Ness.

-Vine a buscar a mi amigo, se llama Tony, lo conoces?- respondió Ness.

El niño si sabía dónde estaba Tony así que llevo a Ness hasta él.

Tony se alegró de ver a Ness, le conto un montón de cosas, además de preguntar por Jeff, pero Ness no quiso entretenerse mucho con Tony, así que le pidió lo del mapa.

Tony sabia el camino que debían seguir, tomo un lápiz y lo marco en el mapa de Ness.

Se despidió de Tony y se marchó, el niño lo siguió hasta la entrada.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto el niño.

-Sí, me tengo que ir- decía Ness

Ness se despidió de él, y le dio las gracias.

-Oye niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Ness.

-Me llamo Moisés- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo soy Ness- dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Ness.

Se despidió de Moisés y camino a la salida.

Moisés lo siguió hasta allá y Ness abrió la puerta.

-¡A donde Creen que van!- decía una terrorífica voz detrás de ambos.

Ness y Moisés voltearon. Era la directora del internado.

-Saben que no es hora de salir- decía la directora gritando.

La directora los tomo a ambos de las manos y se los llevo a su oficina castigados.

Ness solo pudo ver como cerraban la puerta de la dirección.

¿Qué pasaría con Ness?, ¿Qué pasaría con Paula y Tracy?, ¿Fue real el sueño de Paula?

-Fin del Capitulo-


	11. Metidos en problemas

-Ahora como saldremos de aquí- decía Ness una y otra vez, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Pero nos castigaran- dijo Moisés preocupado.

-Ya estamos castigados de todas formas- dijo Ness.

-Solo hay que esperar unas horas- Dijo Moisés.

-No puedo esperar, mi hermanita esta allá afuera-

Moisés entendió que Ness necesitaba salir cuanto antes.

-Hay una salida- dijo Moisés.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mira, por aquí- dijo Moisés mostrándole el ducto de ventilación.

Mientras tanto, Paula y Tracy aun seguían afuera.

-Está helando aquí- dijo Tracy que temblaba del frio.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo. Espero que Ness este bien- decía Paula

Después de que pasaron algunos minutos Paula dijo.

-Tendremos que entrar también-

-Pero como- pregunto Tracy

-No sé, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

Buscaron alrededor del internado varias veces.

Había un árbol, pero Paula le temía a las alturas.

-¿Qué es esto?- decía Tracy, que estaba detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Que hay allí?- decía paula que sol la miraba.

Tracy había descubierto una entrada. Seguro que alguien la había usado antes para salir.

-Vamos- dijo Paula.

Cuando se escuchó algo raro.

-¿Oíste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Tracy.

Algo se acercaba a toda velocidad entre los árboles, pero Paula no podía verlo.

Paula cargo su PSI Fire sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ness y Moisés salieron del ducto de ventilación.

-Donde estamos- decía Ness mirando a todos lados.

-Debe ser el cuarto de otros niños. Salgamos antes de que nos den una paliza-

Los dos por fin llegaron a la salida del internado.

Ness se despidió y le dio las gracias por ayudarlo a salir.

El ya salía, pero un estruendo se escuchó afuera.

Ambos corrieron hacia afuera a ver qué pasaba.

-PSI Fire- grito Paula quien estaba peleando fuera del internado.

Un lobo de hielo estaba corriendo como locos por todos lados. Era mucho más grande que un lobo común, su

pelaje era blanco y su pelo era tan largo que sus pelos parecían tentáculos, y sus ojos eran de un azul perturbador.

Había derribado parte de la puerta del internado y parte de la barda.

Ness corrió a ayudarlas.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Ness.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- decía Paula.

Ness, Paula y Tracy atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Ness espero a que el lobo de hielo se acercara y uso PSI Flash para distraerlo.

Entonces Tracy y Paula atacaron con PSI Fire y golpearon al lobo de hielo directamente.

-Lo logramos- dijo Ness.

Ness festejaba mientras detrás del humo de la explosión se vio una enorme silueta.

Se dio la vuelta aterrado, pues el monstruo estaba justo detrás de él.

Ness corrió hacia el lado contrario pero el lobo de hielo abrió su boca y arrojo una ventisca de hielo a los 3 niños.

Paula no pudo ver nada por algunos segundos, su mano tenía escarcha y sus pies estaban un poco congelados,

pero pudo caminar.

Volteo a ver a todos lados, y Paula corrió hacia Ness. Era Ness, y estaba completamente congelado, era un gran bloque de hielo.

-¡Paula, ayúdame!- gritaba Tracy que estaba atrapada en el hielo.

Paula corrió y saco a Tracy del hielo.

-Saquemos a Ness- dijo Tracy con apuro.

Ambas corrieron a Ness y usaron sus PSI Fire para tratar de descongelarlo, se descongelaba, pero muy lentamente. El hielo era mucho.

El lobo iba a atacar de nuevo, corría hacia ellas, entonces Paula corrió a detenerlo.

Paula uso PSI Thunder a la máxima potencia, dándole directo en la cara, pero el lobo no se detuvo ni un centímetro, corrió y la embistió.

Ahora iba camino a Ness y Tracy.

-No lo lograre- decía Tracy en su mente, siendo muy pequeña aun.

Tracy lo intento, uso PSI Hope contra el lobo, generando una explosión, dejándola sin visión por unos segundos,

pero eso no lo detuvo en absoluto, entonces el lobo salto sobre Tracy y Ness.

Y un rayo de luz se vio cruzar frente a Tracy.

-¿Que fue eso?-

Mas rayos aparecieron golpeando todos al lobo y el último golpeando a Ness, destruyendo el bloque de hielo que lo tenía atrapado.

Tracy miro a todos lados, -es un niño. Un niño del internado nos salvó con su pistola- dijo Tracy.

Ness se levantó y vio a Moisés con su pistola de rayos.

-Hay que derrotarlo esta vez- dijo Ness con más determinación que nunca.

Todos corrieron hacia el lobo de hielo y atacaron. Ness uso PSI Rockin, paula uso PSI Thunder, Tracy PSI Hope, y

Moisés disparo la pistola de rayos. Impactaron al lobo generando una gran explosión que casi los saca volando.

El lobo quedo herido, pero salió huyendo aprovechando el humo de la explosión. Solo pudieron ver la silueta que se alejaba.

-Oh, no- decía Moisés.

-Que pasa- dijo Tracy.

-Mi pistola se rayos laser esta arruinada. Es que aún no estaba terminada-.

-Perdón por lo de tu pistola Moisés-

-Rápido Ness, tienes que salir antes de que vuelva la directora-. Dijo Moisés.

-Moisés no quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo Tracy.

-Tracy, como se te ocurre.- dijo Ness.

-Si quiero, pero mi hermano nunca mi dejaría-

-Oh- exclamo Tracy.

Después de despedirse, continuaron por el camino que les había dicho Tony, por el mismo camino que ese

monstruo seguía, ¿acaso es mismo monstruo que ellos buscan?

Siguieron por ese camino, y a lo lejos Ness pudo ver algo.

Era una iglesia, sin duda alguna.

Al acercarse más y más, ya podían ver las casas, algunas personas y demás cosas.

Habían llegado a Snowman, sin lugar a duda.

Y siguieron caminando por las calles recién nevadas.

Paula comenzó a ver a todos lados, -es como en mis sueños- decía en su mente.

Había la misma casa azul, con los mismos arboles altos y los mismos perros. También pasamos por la iglesia del

pueblo.

Paula no le había contado a nadie sobre sus sueños, solo a su mama, pero no le dio importancia.

Siguieron caminando y Ness se detiene de golpe... una señora pasa corriendo desesperada enseguida de él.

Ness corre y en la esquina da la vuelta. -rayos- exclamo Ness. El lobo de hielo estaba ahí una vez más. Y estaba

causando muchos estragos en el pueblo.

-Ataquémoslo- dijo Ness.

Pero antes de poder reaccionar, el lobo de hielo los ataco rápidamente con un poderoso rayo de hielo que salía de

las puntas de sus cabellos a gran velocidad. Apenas lograron esquivar el poderoso ataque, pero por desgracia

Tracy tropezó.

El lobo de hielo atacaba como loco a todos lados, sus cabellos apuntaban a todos lados, se movían de una forma

bastante extraña, uno de esos rayos golpeo una casa congelándola, junto con algunas las calles, los árboles y todo

lo que se cruzara con él.

Tracy se trató de levantar rápido, Ness corrió a ayudarla, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Ness- grito Paula.

Pero un resplandor venia de atrás de Paula.

-PSI Fire- se escuchó y una tremenda llamarada paso por enseguida de ella, derritiendo el rayo de hielo y

golpeando al lobo.

Paula volteo hacia atrás. -vamos, vengan conmigo- decía un niño.

El lobo quedo aturdido por un momento.

Era el niño de cabello castaño. El de los sueños de Paula. El que necesita su ayuda.

Ness ayudo a Tracy a pararse, siguió a Ness, y al niño misterioso.

-Corran más fuerte- decía.

Entonces todos entraron a la iglesia del pueblo y el niño cerró la puerta.

El lobo de hielo comenzó a golpear la pared de la iglesia.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchaba por todos lados.

Paula volteo a ver al niño de cabello castaño.

-¿Quién será él?- Pensaba Paula.

...


	12. El comienzo del fin

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire hacia el techo de la iglesia, sentí que el suelo temblaba y tuve miedo.

Todo se estremecía de un lado a otro, levante mi cabeza para observar todo lo que pasaba. El monstruo chocaba una y otra vez contra la pared y yo podía ver como las grietas del techo se hacían cada vez más grandes, temí por mi vida.

Volteo en dirección hacia las bancas y ahí estaban los niños que acababan de llegar al pueblo. Era un niño y dos niñas. Una de ellas era la niña que era como yo y con la cual había hablado en mis sueños.

El ruido era horrible, todo se movía, -Que diablos pasa- dije yo, todos temían por sus vidas.

Yo soy Eidan, he vivido toda mi vida aquí en el pequeño pueblo de Snowman, un pueblo siempre frió, aunque no tan frio para mí.

Vivo con mi familia en la iglesia del pueblo. Me gustaba mucho jugar en las bancas de la iglesia, pero solo con mis juguetes, mi mama no me dejaba correr adentro.

Soy el solitario del pueblo, tal vez porque no me gusta hablar con otros, prefiero hablar conmigo mismo, o tal vez por mis poderes, realmente no lo se.

Algunos me tienen mucho miedo solo con mirarme, mi poder PSI es muy grande e incontrolable cuando me enojo y salgo de control, cosa que no pasa muy a menudo, pero odio cuando sucede.

El ruido ceso por un momento, el silencio era enorme. De repente un horrible ruido se escuchó.

El miedo reino en ese momento, algunas veladoras se apagaron por el viento, y todo quedo destrozado a su paso.

El monstruo había logrado entrar a la iglesia, sus pasos retumbaban en mi oído, mis manos trataban de cubrir mis ojos, las piernas me temblaban sin parar.

El Lobo de hielo entonces comenzó a atacar a todas direcciones, parecía como si estuviera lleno de rabia. Entonces cuando el niño de gorra trataba de llegar a la puerta, el Lobo de hielo lo ataco con un rayo de hielo y él niño de gorra se arrojó rápidamente al suelo. No lo golpeo con el rayo, sin embargo la puerta se congelo.

El niño de gorra roja decidió atacar primero ataco primero con un PSI Fire, -Ellos también saben PSI- dije sorprendido, y las dos niñas hicieron lo mismo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, mi cuerpo aun temblaba y con miedo corrí hacia donde estaban ellos.

Me llene de valor y le arroje un PSI Freeze, pero nuestros ataques no hacían efecto alguno sobre él.

El monstruo miro hacia donde yo me encontraba, entonces me miro con sus grandes y divagantes ojos, su corazón estaba lleno de dolor y furia, eso lo note al instante, el dolor estaba en su rostro, sufría por dentro.

Corrió hacia mí, yo me fui gateando por a un lado de las bancas para que no me pudiera ver.

El Lobo de hielo corría cada vez más rápido, nunca me había logrado alcanzar antes, no lo aria esta vez.

Mire hacia la puerta, -Es mi oportunidad- pensé.

Acelere el paso, mire hacia atrás sobre mi hombro mientras corría, el me rugía, corrí lo más fuerte que pude. Antes de darme cuenta tropecé y estaba arrojado en el suelo. Segundos después, perdí la conciencia.

Un vago recuerdo vino a mi mente...

-Quien es el chico raro- murmuraban a lo lejos.

-Es el tonto de la escuela, es muy nene- decía uno de los chicos

Ese chico se acercó a mí.

-Tu tonto, ya deja de ser tan infantil y madura ya- dijo el chico más grande.

-Déjame en paz- le dije en el momento.

-Ya casi salimos de la primaria y tú sigues igual- dijo el chico.

-No me interesa, sal de mi vista- dije ya enojado.

-Ya deja de ser niñito de mami, eres débil, quería hacerte el favor, pero en ese caso vete al diablo- dijo el chico que también se enojó conmigo.

Me levante, yo sabía que mi temperamento era explosivo, trate de controlarme como me decía mi papa pero fue inútil, le lancé un golpe al chico.

El chico esquivo el golpe sin dificultad, y me golpeo y arrojo al suelo con facilidad.

-Eres un inmaduro- me dijo el chico.

Me enoje tanto, que no me pude controlar a mí mismo, una bola de fuego salió de mi mano, y le dio al chico en la pierna.

Todos los demás chicos corrieron asustados, ni siquiera ayudaron al chico, corrían por su vida. Mi furia desapareció y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya mi familia me lo había advertido, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Desperté de repente y vi como los otros chicos aun luchaban, me sostuve con una de las bancas para tratar de ponerme de pie.

La niña rubia de mis sueños me tomaba de la mano tratando de ayudarme a ponerme de pie, "tenemos que salir de aquí" decía ella gritando.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, como cuando me levantaba de la cama en las mañanas, mi visión estaba borrosa, frote mis ojos lentamente y mire lo que pasaba.

Había un molesto ruido en toda la iglesia, mire hacia el altar de la iglesia y el niño de gorra roja aún seguía peleando. Sin embargo algo muy raro sucedía aquí, un agujero enorme había aparecido en parte del suelo de la iglesia. Había aparecido de la nada, eso sí que era confuso.

El agujero se hacía más grande rápidamente. El altar y algunas sillas habían caído en el agujero, las cosas eran atraídas por esa cosa con gran fuerza.

-Salgamos ya- dijo la niña rubia.

Salimos de la iglesia a toda prisa, el agujero se hacía cada vez más grande y el ruido no cesaba, si no se detenía iba a devorar la iglesia y hasta el pueblo.

El Lobo de hielo era arrastrado por el ahora poderoso agujero misterioso. El Lobo estaba en la orilla del agujero, entonces el niño de gorra roja se puso en acción y uso PSI Rockin con gran fuerza, golpeándolo al monstruo directamente, haciéndolo caer al agujero.

Seguramente fue su fin, acabamos con él, por fin.

Pero el agujero crecía, y crecía, debíamos salir de ahí ya.

El niño de gorra roja nos alcanzó a nosotros y todos juntos corrimos a la dirección opuesta.

La iglesia fue devorada por el agujero misterioso rápidamente y justo cuando eso paso, el agujero empezó a crecer más rápido.

Empezamos a correr más fuerte, -No funcionara- decía la pequeña niña rubia. El niño de gorra se detuvo de repente.

-Sujétense de mí- dijo sin dudarlo.

Todos nos sujetamos de el con fuerza. Entonces él dijo -Teleport- y todos entramos en una luz intensa.

No sé a dónde me dirijo ni que pase conmigo, igual estoy solo, mis papas desaparecieron, mi casa ya no está, y mi pueblo fue devorado por un agujero misterioso junto con algunos de sus habitantes, supongo que es mi destino.


End file.
